Power measurement systems may include a plurality of devices, such as sensors, meters, and other associated devices connected in one or more networks. The addition or subtraction of devices from a network may require a manual configuration to update the system and its devices. For example, the addition of power meters to a power measurement system network may be both time-consuming and difficult to monitor locations of and communications between power meters.
Updating and configuring the devices when there are any changes to the network may also slow down the network with traffic. Additional network traffic may be required for discovering, managing, and configuring the devices on the network. It may be beneficial to improve the monitoring and discovery of devices in a network by providing an automated device discovery process that provides for efficient network communications.